


Different

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Likely OOC, but its like a very slight implication, f/f - Freeform, mc is mentioned but barely..., no real spoilers, potential spoilers about a dungeon shown in the trailers, the girls being in love, this mainly focuses on them being cuddly and cute..., unless you dont know who makoto and haru are, was written prior to any knowledge about either of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: They were as different as they could be and yet...
(MakoHaru, drabble)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my stories from my fanfiction account, Rittie :)

They were as different as two people could be.

Everyone who knew Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura would tell you that. One was brash while the other was nice, one would put on a show of a snow queen while the other expressed nothing but warmness and sisterly love for her friends...

... for all but one.

For those that knew Makoto and Haru personally - on a more serious level then just their names or after school activies or who their father was - also knew that these two girls had so much in common, too. And so, one rainy day, Haru stood on a little bridge, staring up at the cloud-covered sky before she felt another's hand grasp hers. With a smile, the fluffy-haired girl turned around and squeezed the other girl's hand back.

"Good afternoon, Mako-chan."

"Noon, Haru. Are you cloud-watching again?"

"Come on now, don't make it sound so weird."

Makoto smirked as the other chuckled, interlacing their fingers as she did.

"But is it not weird? People typically don't stand in the rain to watch the clouds float by."

"True but I guess I just found some free time." Haru spoke, closing her eyes as rain showered down on them. "I have a bad feeling about tonight.. maybe we should go tomorrow."

"You know we cannot. Kaito-kun said..."

"I realize that." the girl in pink interrupted the darker-haired brunette from her speech. "... I know that. Yet I still can't shake this feeling."

Makoto grasped their hands and pushed them into the pocket of her jacket, moving closer to avoid the curious glances the crowd walking around them would give the two girls who were behaving oddly.

"I know." she said simply.

Haru smiled cheerfully.

"We'll be alright. I just..."

Feeling the warmth of Makoto's hand helped her relax as they gazed up into the fading rain clouds. Tonight, everything would end.

Whatever they wanted it to or not.


End file.
